Non-antibacterial and non-disinfectant products in the United States are regulated by the Consumer Product Safety Commission (CPSC), and the CPSC has provisions for risk-based assessments. Antibacterial and disinfectant products, however, are regulated by the United States Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), and the EPA tends to rely on hazard-based classifications (i.e., relies on required testing results and does not take into account potential human exposure and/or how the product is likely to be used). Antibacterial and disinfectant concentrate formulas that could be potentially accessed by a consumer need to be tested to determine toxocity. Therefore, if above certain levels, a product of the formula will require child-resistant packaging and hazard warning labeling since the end-user (i.e., consumer) could be exposed to this concentrated formula. The concentrate, as opposed to the diluted product, therefore must be tested for hazard classifications under EPA regulations. If the concentrate is corrosive, which is likely in order to achieve disinfection upon dilution of the concentrate, child-resistant packaging would be needed, as well as hazard labeling to indicate toxicity. Child-resistant packaging in certain dispensers can be complicated and expensive, e.g., on a trigger spray product.
Therefore, being able to reduce toxicity in compositions containing one or more corrosive ingredients is beneficial in order to change the composition from corrosive to non-corrosive. Products of reduced corrosiveness or toxicity are viewed by consumers as preferable for use for both personal safety and environmental benefits.